Fear
by jensev
Summary: Comment une chasse en foret d'apparence simple peut devenir le pire cauchemar des freres Winchester
1. prologue

Assis le dos contre la paroi rugueuse, il laissait trainer ses yeux dans l'obscurité. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était dans ce trou, perdu, seul qui plus est. Il sentait l'afflux sanguin lui battre aux tempes. En fait, c'était le seul bruit pour l'instant qui lui parvenait. Le silence s'était abattu à nouveau sur lui, un silence pesant, entrecoupé par sa respiration qu'il tentait de ne pas faire résonner, de peur qu'elles ne puissent l'entendre et le trouver. La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur son visage, ses lèvres tremblaient, son corps entier frémissait… Cette fois, il avait réellement peur.

Soudain, un grognement devenu familier depuis quelques heures, percuta les parois sur sa gauche. Il ne bougea pas, impuissant ; il savait que c'était trop tard et qu'elles venaient le chercher. Il s'était battu comme il l'avait pu, avait foncé dans le tas quelques minutes auparavant, y laissant presque la totalité de ses balles. Il ne lui en restait qu'une… Une seule balle et une vingtaine de ces choses…

Son cœur se mit une nouvelle fois à battre plus fort lorsqu'il entendit les raclements de leurs griffes sur le sol se rapprocher peu à peu. Ce raclement lui coupait la respiration et, malgré le fait qu'il était solide et avait fait face à diverses créatures auparavant, il faisait naître en lui un profond sentiment d'angoisse.

A première vue, elles ne devaient être qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. Peut être moins, peut être plus, il n'en savait rien car les échos dans ces galeries où il s'était perdu, lui parvenaient en sons déformés. Elles s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire... Il se fichait royalement de ce qui allait se passer à présent. Elles n'auraient pas sa peau. Pas maintenant… Pas temps que lui ne l'aurait pas décidé…

Les larmes aux yeux, il appuya légèrement sur la gâchette et mit l'arme dans sa bouche. C'était le geste le plus idiot qu'il ait jamais fait, mais c'était aussi le seul qui pourrait lui éviter de souffrir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être conscient quand elle le boufferait. Sentir ses os craquer, sa peau se déchirer, voir le sang jaillir… Il avait déjà donné… Merde, ce qu'on peut être con quand on n'a pas confiance en soi…

Laissant retomber son bras contre sa cuisse, il se recala plus correctement contre la paroi lorsqu'il sentit sa jambe le lancer douloureusement. Il grimaça. L'instant d'après, il secoua la tête en levant les yeux vers l'obscurité lorsqu'un nouveau grattement lui parvint. Elles se rapprochaient.

S'aidant de son bras encore valide, il tenta de se redresser, glissant à plusieurs reprises sur les murs humides. Plus d'armes, plus de lampe torche, plus d'espoir… A cette pensée son sang se glaça. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il s'était retrouvé face à l'une de ces créatures. Mais putain, cette seconde lui avait semblé longue...

Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces, n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre de cette façon là. Il pensait alors qu'il allait crever comme un misérable. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne le déchiquette, mais il s'en était tiré. Et maintenant… Maintenant il n'était pas plus avancé…

A la pensée que Sam n'était maintenant plus de ce monde, une nouvelle larme vint couler sur sa joue. A quoi bon se battre si son petit frère avait disparu, à quel espoir s'attacher quand on est seul et à la merci de ce genres de créatures, à ce genre de destin… Il aurait dû l'écouter, ne pas se séparer : il n'en serait pas là et ne se demanderait pas en combien de temps son corps allait complètement disparaitre sous leurs crocs acérés.

Les crocs… Peut être la seule chose qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu assez distinctement alors que la bouche de l'une d'elles avait fondu sur les entrailles de ce mec. Il avait failli en vomir ses tripes mais avait tenu bon en pensant à son frère...

Puis il y avait eu ce coup de feu qui avait résonné, et le réflexe d'un homme qui avait voulu protéger son cadet… Son cauchemar avait commencé, la chasse aussi…

Un hurlement retentit dans un des tunnels, un cri qui le fit frissonner. Son regard se figea dans le vide pendant quelques secondes et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler de son front à sa joue. Ses jambes commençaient à ne plus le soutenir, il les sentait flancher de plus en plus, ne pouvant plus supporter son corps qui frémissait d'effroi.

Il sentit cette odeur si particulière, celle qui lui donnait envie de gerber dès qu'elle était trop proche, celle qui lui disait « _on arrive_ ». Puis, soudain, il perçut leurs pas sur la gauche et les grognements se firent plus intenses. Et il entendit ce bruit si caractéristique, ce son qui venait du fond de leur gorge, un son rauque, guttural, comme un dernier râle d'agonie mais qui ne cessait jamais. Une vibration effrayante qui ne laissait aucun doute : Elles avaient faim…

Il recula, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans la galerie qui l'avait amené jusque là. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner sur son visage, sur ses yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler une nouvelle fois. Il pointa l'arme dans leur direction et entendit alors un bruit de pas plus sourd derrière son dos.

Une autre… L'une d'entre elles… Celle là, il l'aurait…

Il se retourna brusquement et arma le chien. Elle était devant lui, dans la pénombre. Il ne la voyait pas, mais pouvait entendre son souffle. Court. Saccadé. Presque humain…

Sa main tremblait et il savait qu'une fois cette balle-ci tirée, il serait à leur merci. L'espace d'un instant il se posa la question de savoir si ça valait vraiment le coup d'en tuer une autre… Elles auraient certainement la rage et le lui ferait payer dès qu'elles seraient sur son dos… « _Merde _» Il serra les dents et la détonation se fit entendre et résonna en écho dans la galerie. La balle finit sa course contre le mur et l'instant d'après, il entendit un bruit, une parole, une voix si familière qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Deux heures déjà qu'il marchait, découvrant tour à tour les endroits où la créature aurait pu se cacher. Pour aller plus vite, et parce que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, son frère avait décidé quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il serait bien mieux de se séparer. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Sam ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux. L'estomac sur pattes était parti avec le sac de nourriture et maintenant c'était le ventre du cadet qui criait famine.

Il releva les yeux et explora les environs. Il venait de sortir de la forêt, du moins, c'est ce que le paysage aurait pu lui faire penser. Devant lui une colline rocailleuse, derrière, des arbres, entre les deux… Un Sam qui pestait parce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire demi-tour.

Avec cette chasse, ils étaient revenus à leurs origines. Pas de démon, pas d'apocalypse, juste eux et un monstre quelconque… Des carcasses d'animaux avaient d'abord été retrouvées les tripes à l'air, et par la suite, plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à disparaitre, les unes après les autres. Au début, les autorités du coin avaient pensé à un ours. C'est ce qui leur paraissait le plus probable. Mais les frères, eux, savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Ils ne s'étaient basés que sur un seul indice : le silence de la forêt.

Aucun piaillement d'oiseau, aucun son d'un tout autre animal, juste le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Le vent et à cet instant, le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur les feuilles jaunies d'automne. En moins d'une quinzaine de secondes, une nouvelle averse déferla sur les épaules du cadet qui se hâta de se planquer sous un arbre pour s'y réfugier en espérant que son frère, lui, soit déjà à l'abri.

****************************

Les lumières dansaient autour de lui, il entendait les cris de souffrance des personnes qui, comme lui, avaient atterri en ces lieux. Il sentait les chaines, les crochets qui lui transperçaient la peau et encore ces lumières… Puis soudain, il se réveilla.

Il gisait là, quasiment inconscient, au milieu d'une flaque de boue et d'eau qui grandissait à vue d'œil, alimentée par la pluie qui lui crachait au visage. La douleur lui parcourait le corps et il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes. La chute qu'il avait faite une bonne heure plus tôt était à l'origine de son genou déboîté. Le chasseur releva les yeux vers le trou béant d'où il était tombé et mesura à vue d'œil l'espace qui le séparait de l'herbe qu'il apercevait. Il devait y avoir au moins quatre mètres. Quatre mètres de parois lisses, sans aucune aspérité, sans aucun relief où s'accrocher pour tenter de remonter. De toute façon, l'état de son genou risquait d'être un obstacle plus que tout autre chose. La pluie tombait en fines gouttelettes sur son visage, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Mais il remarqua alors que son corps, peu à peu, s'enfonçait dans la marre boueuse. Il était temps de se lever avant que son frère ne le retrouve noyé dans vingt centimètres de flotte…

Il se redressa sur un coude et grimaça de douleur en esquissant un simple geste de la jambe droite. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait même pas se lever. De plus, sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il se l'était cognée contre une pierre recouverte de mousse. Une chance encore, ça aurait pu être pire…

« _Sammmmm !!!_ »

Sa voix résonna en un écho lugubre. Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre mouvement, le moindre son qui pourrait lui faire penser que son frère n'était pas loin, mais rien ne lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il se laissa alors glisser jusqu'à la paroi la plus proche puis se releva entièrement en prenant appui contre le mur. Son regard courut une nouvelle fois sur l'entrée de la grotte, pestant contre la nuit déjà tombée. Il voulut regarder l'heure, mais avec le choc de la chute, sa montre s'était cassée. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les murs et aperçut deux tunnels à l'autre extrémité du trou. « _Peut-être une sortie_ » se dit-il silencieusement. Il faisait noir et en plus il commençait à geler sur place. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau et de boue et il grelottait au point qu'il dut se rassoir pour se réchauffer les mains. Les fesses dans l'eau, la jambe tendue pour éviter le moindre effort, il attrapa son sac qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. S'il ne pouvait pas se réchauffer, il fallait au moins qu'il avale quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit à l'évidence : il allait devoir bouger s'il ne voulait pas congeler au fond de ce trou. Le vent pénétrait ses vêtements de toutes parts, le faisant frissonner par à coups. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever une nouvelle fois, son genou le lança à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il le remette en place, qu'importe la douleur.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se leva d'un bond, se retourna et donna un coup sec dans le mur. Un craquement se fit entendre aussitôt recouvert par le hurlement qu'il venait de pousser. Les larmes aux yeux, il se rassit et saisit une bouteille de whisky, par chance intacte, au fond de son sac. Il en but une gorgée et regarda la fiole d'un air songeur. Il buvait souvent ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il était revenu de là-bas en fait… Les cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis ne lui permettaient parfois plus de penser. Seul l'alcool arrivait à calmer ses nerfs lorsqu'il se réveillait dans cet état second auquel il était emprunt. Il avait l'impression de revivre ces instants de souffrance et de douleur. Les pensées tournées vers son frère l'aidaient parfois à résister mais à quel prix…

Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Dean saisit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et se mit à jurer en secouant son téléphone pour en faire sortir l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée. Il releva les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte et hurla à nouveau le nom de son frère.

_« Sammyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!! »_

Toujours aucune réponse mais il espérait que Sam soit mieux loti que lui, à l'abri de la pluie qui n'avait pas encore cessée, et peut-être aussi déjà à sa recherche. Dean n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait déjà passé au fond de ce trou, le seul élément dont il disposait était que lorsqu'il avait glissé sur cet arbre mort, les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à être voilés.

La douleur du genou commençait légèrement à disparaitre, mais déjà il se levait et harnachait solidement son sac sur son dos. Il traversa le fond du trou en boitant pour aller à l'autre extrémité, vers les tunnels aperçus quelques minutes plus tôt. Il alluma la lampe torche qu'il avait sorti quelques instants auparavant de son sac, regardant une dernière fois le trou par lequel il était tombé. Il observa les étoiles pendant quelques secondes, puis fit un pas à l'intérieur d'une des galeries.

****************************

La pluie avait cessé depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, permettant ainsi à Sam de reprendre sa marche à travers la forêt. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre le portable de Dean mais tomba sur la messagerie. Peut-être n'avait-il plus de batterie… Dans ce cas, le cadet espérait que son frère l'attendait près de l'Impala.

Ils avaient garé la voiture en contrebas, sur le flanc de la petite montagne, sur un parking fait de gravier au milieu des arbres. Un parking posé comme tel au service des randonneurs. C'était le seul signe de civilisation au milieu de cette forêt, vierge de toute main. Pas une cabane, pas une maison, pas une route ne la traversait et même certaines grottes n'avaient pas encore été explorées. Il y avait eu, quelques mois avant que les frères ne soient appelés sur cette enquête, une tempête qui avait déraciné plus d'un chêne centenaire, ouvrant des brèches dans la terre. Les frères en avaient vu une petite sur le chemin avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Une brèche dans le roc, où s'infiltrait insidieusement un filet d'eau de source, la rivière qui traversait ces bois. Ces brèches étaient vicieuses, on ne les voyait pas toujours, et Dean avait fait remarqué à Sam que les gardes forestiers auraient dû baliser l'endroit pour qu'il soit plus sûr. Il se pouvait que les personnes disparues soient tombées dans l'une d'elles. Certes, cinq personnes disparues dans les mêmes circonstances ça faisait déjà beaucoup, mais aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé et ce depuis déjà six mois. Sam pensait qu'un possible Wendigo serait à l'origine de ces disparitions. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le premier, quelques centaines de kilomètres à tout casser.

Il ne devait plus être qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la voiture maintenant et plus Sam avançait, plus il espérait que son frère y soit déjà. Il avait un pincement au cœur, une sensation étrange, comme s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Depuis le retour de Dean, ce sentiment se faisait de plus en plus présent. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela tenait, et s'était posé à plusieurs reprises la question. Se pouvait-il que ses pouvoirs aient pris tellement d'ampleur en l'espace de quelques mois qu'il avait maintenant cette faculté de ressentir l'esprit de son frère ? Il se mit à sourire à cette éventualité, celle-ci lui paraissant invraisemblable. Il aperçut la carrosserie scintillante de l'Impala. La voiture avait pris une bonne douche elle aussi et la lune y resplendissait en reflets dorés. Il pressa le pas mais stoppa net quand il s'aperçut que le véhicule était vide. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, espérant voir Dean dans les alentours, croyant alors à une mauvaise blague… « _Deannnn !!!!!_ ». Rien. Juste l'écho de sa voix que lui renvoyaient les arbres…

Le cadet approcha de la voiture et tenta d'ouvrir les portières, sans succès. C'était Dean qui avait les clés… Il souffla fort, posa son sac, s'adossa au véhicule et réitéra un appel vers le portable de son frère. La messagerie lui résonna au creux de l'oreille et il referma le clapet, la mine dépitée.

Il patienta encore quelques minutes et à l'approche des nuages sombres qui commençaient à cacher la lune, il décida de forcer la serrure de la voiture en espérant que son frère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. A l'aide d'un poignard qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de prendre avec lui, il vint à bout de la serrure en quelques secondes et s'engouffra dans le véhicule de justesse, évitant de peu une nouvelle averse.

****************************

La marche dans les tunnels lui avait au moins permis de se réchauffer. Malheureusement, plus Dean avançait, et plus il se demandait s'il allait vraiment sortir de cet endroit. Il avait remercié Sam de lui avoir fourré la lampe dans son sac, sans son frère il n'aurait peut-être pas pu essayer de retrouver une nouvelle sortie et serait resté geler au fond du trou.

La galerie était humide et glissante et il angoissait de n'entendre que son souffle et ses pas résonner à l'intérieur. Il avait dérapé plus d'une fois, se retenant de justesse contre les parois.

Il avança de quelques nouveaux mètres et se rendit compte que la galerie allait en contrebas. Et soudain, sans avoir eu le temps de s'arrêter pour souffler, l'un de ses pieds buta contre une pierre. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala de tout son long, le menton sur de la caillasse. Il se releva en pestant et se mit à hurler de rage quand, à la lumière de la lampe, il s'aperçut qu'il saignait. Il s'essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir sorti de sa poche et reprit sa marche en maugréant de plus belle. La galerie descendait encore et le sol, maculé de mousse, devenait de plus en plus glissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à marcher ainsi pendant encore des heures et se décida à accélérer le pas lorsque, brusquement, il glissa à nouveau et dévala la galerie sur plusieurs mètres. Il finit sa course effrénée au bout du tunnel, tombant lourdement sur un tas pestilentiel de choses gluantes. La lampe s'était échappée de sa main lors de sa chute et lorsqu'il la saisit pour regarder sur quoi il avait atterri il fut pris d'un haut le cœur qui lui décrocha une grimace. Il venait de tomber, fesses les premières, sur des carcasses d'animaux encore sanglantes.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

La chaleur du corps de Sam avait réchauffé l'intérieur de l'habitacle. De la buée s'était formée sur les vitres et il dut passer la main sur l'une d'elles pour voir ce qu'il se tramait à l'extérieur. Il allumait les phares toutes les dix minutes pendant plusieurs secondes pour regarder si son frère n'était pas dans les parages. Mais le silence pesant qui se faisait au dehors lui décrochait des grimaces de dépit. Déjà une demi-heure qu'il l'attendait patiemment et à cet instant, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il faisait presque nuit noire et la lune, cachée par des nuages qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans le ciel, illuminait faiblement le parking. Dean était toujours en forêt, ça, le cadet en était persuadé. Ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave…

Il saisit la carte des environs, et à la lueur de sa lampe torche, commença à la déchiffrer au millimètre près. La forêt avait certainement changé depuis la tempête et il n'était pas aisé de se fier à ce que lui montrait la carte. Pendant sa marche en compagnie de Dean, il s'était rendu compte de plusieurs changements, et cela alors qu'ils n'avaient parcouru que quelques centaines de mètres. Il donna encore dix minutes à Dean pour revenir, au-delà de ce temps, il partirait à sa recherche.

****************************

« _Putain c'est quoi cette merde ?_ » grogna l'ainé en se redressant et en reculant du tas de carcasses en décomposition, dont la putréfaction lui décrocha un nouveau haut le cœur. Son jean s'était imprégné du liquide rougeâtre et lui flanquait à la figure l'odeur pestilentielle à laquelle il essaya d'échapper en mettant une main au niveau de sa bouche. Malgré cela, l'envie de vomir qu'il retenait était toujours présente et il pouvait sentir le haut de sa gorge, bloqué par ce qu'il avait mangé quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce n'était pas tant la vue de tout ce sang qui le rebutait mais plutôt l'odeur de la mort qui planait autour de lui. Il braqua la lampe sur les murs et aperçut alors l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterri. La caverne ne devait pas faire plus de quatre mètres sur trois et il y avait trois nouvelles galeries qui s'offraient à lui. « _Merde un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit !_ »

Les murs ruisselaient et il faisait encore plus froid que dans la première grotte. Il se mit à frissonner à nouveau et se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se donna le courage de continuer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au tas de carcasses, espérant ne pas se trouver face à la créature qui avait laissé ça en plan et fit face aux trois galeries. Quand il approcha de la première, il fit une moue dubitative : non seulement elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais en plus, il avait remarqué à l'aide de la lampe que le sol descendait encore.

Il se dirigea vers la seconde, braqua la lumière, fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers la troisième. « _Numéro 2_ ».

Il n'avait pas choisit ce tunnel par hasard. Des trois, c'était le seul qui lui renvoyait un souffle d'air, donc, une possible sortie.

Il avança de plusieurs mètres et déjà pouvait se contenter de respirer à nouveau. Le souffle venait face à lui, laissant l'odeur des cadavres derrière ses pas.

Plus il avançait, et plus ses pensées se tournaient vers l'enquête en cours. Il se demandait si ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la caverne était le résultat de ce qui les avait menés ici lui et son frère. Il n'avait vu que des carcasses d'animaux, des lapins en grands nombres et un morceau de cerf, la tête plus exactement, et au vu de l'odeur et des vers qui s'en échappaient, les carcasses devaient être là depuis plusieurs jours.

Son corps fut parcouru de frissons mais il continua d'avancer malgré tout. Il avait hâte de revoir la lune et de sortir de ce trou perdu au fin fond de la forêt. « _Trou perdu_ ». Cette pensée le fit secouer la tête. Jamais son frère ne le retrouverait. Dean était sorti de la forêt peu de temps avant de tomber dans la grotte, il avait marché cinq bonnes minutes dans la petite clairière, remontant la colline rocailleuse, et il y avait eu cette première averse. Il avait couru pour se mettre à l'abri, sautant au dessus d'un tas de bois mort. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que derrière les branches, un trou d'un bon mètre de diamètre allait réceptionner son saut. Il s'était accroché comme il avait pu aux racines qui pendaient dans le vide mais celles-ci n'avaient pas supporté son poids, le laissant s'écraser au sol, quatre mètres en dessous. Il avait été chanceux de retomber sur ses jambes et de juste se déboiter le genou. Le choc aurait pu être pire.

Le souffle à l'intérieur du tunnel se fit un peu plus fort et il hâta le pas dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre la sortie. Il avançait, la lampe rivée sur le sol pour éviter toute glissade comme il l'avait fait précédemment et soudain, il stoppa net. Il s'accroupit et distingua des traces sur la roche, à première vue des griffures. Dix traces qu'il pouvait voir s'étaler sur plusieurs mètres, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était agrippé à la caillasse dans l'espoir d'échapper à celui qui l'attirait à lui.

****************************

Sam avait récupéré quelques armes dans le coffre via la banquette arrière. Il s'était chargé en fusil, flingues, couteaux, essence, deux lampes torches et accessoirement sel et eau bénite, même s'il doutait qu'il ait à s'en servir. Il avait aussi pris la carte, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours au vu des changements occasionnés par la tempête. Il referma la portière du véhicule, mit son sac sur le dos et alluma sa lampe. L'angoisse dont il était emprunt à cet instant était palpable au point que savoir son frère peut-être en danger lui nouait gorge et estomac. Et même s'il n'avait encore rien mangé depuis le début de l'après midi, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler tant qu'il ne serait pas en présence de l'ainé.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se mit à gravir les quelques mètres de talus qui le séparaient du premier arbre de la forêt. A peine s'était-il engagé dans le bois qu'il entendit un bruit de moteur derrière lui. La voiture du garde-forestier fit son entrée sur le parking et les phares éblouirent le cadet qui se protégea de sa main gauche. Il redescendit le talus, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le véhicule.

Un homme de grande taille et imposant en sortit et avança de quelques pas dans la lumière des phares. Il salua d'un geste quasi militaire le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et lui demanda la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Lorsque Sam brandit une carte de garde forestier devant le visage de l'homme, celui-ci se décontracta, heureux de ne pas avoir à faire à un touriste quelconque en manque de sensations fortes. Apparemment, c'était ce genre de touristes et de randonneurs qui avaient disparu au cours des six derniers mois. Sam lui expliqua brièvement que son collègue s'était peut-être perdu en forêt, ce qui décrocha un pseudo sourire à l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer une blague vaseuse sur la sécurité des nouveaux gardes forestiers. Au vu de la jeunesse de Sam, l'homme en avait déduit que peut-être le collègue qui l'accompagnait ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé. Cette remarque avait fait grimacer le cadet, qui lui avait alors répondu par l'affirmative sans pour autant oublier de mentionner que d'un certain point de vue, Dean et lui s'y connaissaient peut-être davantage que l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. S'en suivit une discussion qui, au fil des minutes, dérapa sur l'enquête des flics du coin qui s'évertuaient à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour les randonneurs disparus. L'homme exposa la possibilité que la même chose aurait peut-être pu arriver à Dean et à cette suggestion, le cadet avait eu la gorge qui s'était nouée une nouvelle fois.

L'homme, d'une gentillesse qui avait presque déboussolé le jeune homme, avait proposé à Sam de le rechercher en sa compagnie, bien qu'il ait été plus intéressant, et surtout plus logique de se séparer. Cette proposition, faite par le cadet, avait arraché à l'homme un signe d'acquiescement et quelques minutes plus tard, le garde forestier, armé d'une carabine, avait salué le cadet et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt alors que Sam lui, partait dans une autre direction. Avant de partir, l'homme avait donné à Sam un talkie walkie. « _Ca fonctionne mieux que les portables par ici _» lui avait-il dit. Sam avait souri et, sans demander son reste, avait pris l'objet que l'homme lui avait tendu, avec pour ordre de l'allumer tous les quarts d'heure pour se tenir au courant de l'évolution des recherches.

Sam reprit donc sa route au travers des bois avec pour seule inquiétude, la température qui baissait de plus en plus. Il avait hésité à retourner sur ses pas pour aller chercher la couverture dans la voiture mais finalement s'était contraint à continuer son chemin, de peur qu'avec le poids de la couverture en plus, sa marche ne soit ralentie.

****************************

Dean s'était mis à pester lorsque sa lampe s'était éteinte. Un faux contact sûrement puisque Sam avait changé les piles avant de partir de l'hôtel. Elle s'allumait de temps en temps, fractionnant la lumière sur les murs et faisant jouer des ombres glauques autour de lui. Il avait sorti son zippo de la poche de son blouson. Par chance, celui-ci n'avait pas pris l'eau et lui permettait maintenant d'y voir un peu plus distinctement. Le souffle de la galerie faisait danser la flamme et il espérait que son briquet ne s'éteigne pas, le laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Depuis qu'il avait vu ces marques au sol, il avait été pris de nouveaux frissons, et cette fois-ci, il savait que ce n'était pas le froid qui les engendrait.

La flamme ne lui permettait pas de voir le sol comme le faisait la lampe, aussi, il avait ralenti la cadence pour ne pas se casser la figure comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il tâtait le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, laissant ses pieds prendre le contrôle de la galerie. Il fit un nouveau pas et soudain, sentit quelque chose de mou sous sa chaussure. Il entendit un craquement qui ressemblait vaguement au bruit que faisaient ses phalanges lorsqu'il se craquait les doigts. Il ne bougeât pas mais descendit la flamme peu à peu pour vérifier sur quoi il venait de marcher. Il souleva le pied lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui en dépassait et soudain, déglutit.

Il s'accroupit et saisit cette chose auquel il manquait un morceau. En fait c'était un corps entier qu'il lui manquait. Il tenait entre son index et son pouce, la main arrachée d'un homme.


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Déjà deux heures qu'il marchait et Sam n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son grand frère. Comme prévu, il allumait le talkie tous les quarts d'heures pour savoir si, par chance, le garde forestier lui, avait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les recherches restaient infructueuses. Le cadet regarda sa monte, 22h55. Dans cinq minutes il devrait allumer le talkie. Il espérait que cette fois-ci soit la bonne, que l'homme ait trouvé Dean, et surtout, que son frère était sain et sauf.

Il gravit quelques pierres et se retrouva sur un rocher qui surplombait légèrement le sol. Une forte odeur de chair en décomposition vint s'insinuer dans ses narines et Sam grimaça. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes d'où pouvait provenir cette odeur nauséabonde et trouva la source à quelques mètres seulement du rocher. Il y avait là le corps sans vie d'un cerf, un cadavre qui se décomposait à vue d'œil et d'après ce que Sam en savait, depuis peut-être une bonne semaine. Fait étrange cependant, il manquait la tête de l'animal. Sam tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de la retrouver, marcha à travers les arbres mais il n'y en avait aucune trace.

Cette découverte faillit lui faire louper le rendez-vous talkie. Il se saisit de l'objet, l'alluma et appela le garde-forestier. Il patienta durant quelques secondes puis réitéra l'essai alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse la première fois. Après son appel, un bip se fit entendre, suivi par un son guttural qui glaça le sang du jeune homme. Soudain, il entendit l'homme crier dans le talkie « _Sauvez-vous !! Sauvez-vous…_ ». Le cadet fronça les sourcils et, entendant l'homme haleter dans l'appareil, se mit soudain à frissonner. « _Qu'est c'qui s'passe ?!_ » Hurla t-il dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse en retour. Le garde forestier était en train de courir, Sam pouvait entendre ses pas dans le talkie allumé. L'homme continuait de hurler à Sam de partir et plus il hurlait, plus il courait et plus la sueur se mettait à couler du front du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce qu'il entendait. Des grognements sourds, un bruit semblable à un son de crécelle et les cris que poussait l'homme. Il tenta de tendre l'oreille pour discerner l'endroit exact où pouvait se trouver le garde forestier, mais aucun son, mis à part celui de l'homme dans le talkie ne lui parvenait.

Soudain, un hurlement effroyable retentit dans la forêt et lui revint en écho dans l'objet. Un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain, un cri qui fit prendre la fuite à Sam dans le sens inverse de l'Impala. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt, persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère.

Il courut sur une bonne centaine de mètres, évitant de justesse quelques branches qu'il faillit prendre à plusieurs reprises en plein visage. Il n'allait pas dans la direction d'où lui étaient parvenu les cris, pas pour le moment du moins. Au bref souvenir du son qui lui était parvenu quelques minutes plus tôt, il sentit la chair de poule lui traverser le long du dos. Ce son, il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, et ce n'était pas celui d'un Wendigo. Aux cris qu'avait poussés le garde forestier, Sam avait pu se rendre compte que l'homme était en pleine crise de panique. Le cadet se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu voir et surtout, ce qui lui courait après. Ca devait être assez rapide pour avoir rattrapé l'homme alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

Il reprit son souffle, assit contre un arbre et les yeux vissés sur des caillasses face à lui. Il tendait l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit, mais la forêt était à nouveau plongée dans ce silence pesant qui l'habitait habituellement.

A la lueur de la lampe torche, il regarda la carte avec minutie, explorant chaque détail pour trouver un endroit qu'il aurait omis d'explorer avant. Il y avait, de l'autre coté de la montagne, l'entrée d'une ancienne mine aujourd'hui abandonnée. Sam se souvint de la créature chassée à Black Water Ridge en Arizona, et se mit à sourire à l'éventualité que si Dean était entre les griffes de cette chose, c'était certainement là-bas qu'elle l'aurait amené. Cependant, n'étant pas certain que ce soit réellement un Wendigo que les frères chassaient, Sam s'était mit à grimacer en cherchant un éventuel indice qui pourrait lui prouver le contraire.

Le cadet secoua la tête de dépit quand il se rappela que le seul indice que lui et son frère avaient eu concernant la créature était le silence de la forêt. Les flics avaient raison, un ours aurait pu s'attaquer à des hommes. Un grizzli pourquoi pas, ils étaient en grand nombre dans la région.

Il se redressa, épousseta son jean et reprit sa marche. Il avait tout compte fait décidé de se fier à son instinct et de trouver l'entrée de la mine. Alors qu'il venait de faire quelques pas, il chargea son fusil. Il valait mieux être prudent, qu'importe la chose, s'il y avait lieu, qu'il rencontrerait en route.

****************************

La découverte macabre qu'il avait faite quelques minutes auparavant l'avait refroidi. Il s'était assis dans le tunnel, se demandant s'il devait continuer sa route ou au contraire revenir sur ses pas. Il avait reposé la main soigneusement à terre après l'avoir regardé minutieusement. Les ongles avaient été arrachés, certainement l'homme auquel elle avait appartenu avait-il tenté de s'agripper à la roche, d'où les longues trainées aperçues plusieurs mètres auparavant.

La main n'avait pas été coupée nette, elle avait été arrachée… La chose qui avait fait ça devait avoir une force exceptionnelle et cette simple suggestion avait fait arquer un sourcil à Dean qui s'était empressé de vérifier s'il était assez armé pour parer à l'attaque d'un éventuel prédateur.

Il reprit sa route quelques minutes plus tard, la lampe torche qui fonctionnait à nouveau dans une main et un révolver dans l'autre.

Il marcha, durant deux heures, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus bas sous terre. L'air devenait parfois presque irrespirable, comme si des centaines de cadavres se décomposaient à plusieurs mètres, mais il tenait bon… Il espérait juste arriver au bout du tunnel.

Il se dirigeait vers ce léger souffle qu'il perdait parfois entre deux relents d'odeurs nauséabondes. Il avait traversé plusieurs tunnels, entre lesquels se trouvaient des boyaux, comme des pièces servant de nid, identiques à celle qu'il venait de traverser et dont le sol était recouvert de diverses fourrures d'animaux.

Dean bouillait intérieurement. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer avec cet homme, il ne savait pas non plus s'il s'agissait d'une attaque de la créature que son frère et lui étaient venus chasser et surtout si cette créature était quelque part dans les entrailles de cette grotte.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans ces tunnels et plus il était pris d'un profond sentiment d'angoisse. Il n'avait peur ni du noir ni des petits espaces mais ces odeurs qui lui parvenaient parfois aux narines le mettaient relativement mal à l'aise.

Il mit plusieurs minutes pour avancer d'une centaine de mètres. Parfois, la galerie devenant trop étroite, Dean se retrouvait à genoux pour avancer dans le tunnel. N'ayant pratiquement plus de souffle à force de crapahuter ainsi, il décida de se poser un instant pour manger l'un des sandwichs préparés par son frère en début d'après midi. L'odeur du pain frais le fit sourire et, à la lueur de la lampe, il s'enfila le sandwich en moins de cinq minutes. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'un bruit étrange lui parvint aux oreilles. Un son qui venait de loin, certainement de plusieurs centaines de mètres d'ailleurs, mais tellement net que le chasseur fut parcouru d'un frisson étrange.

Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de reconnaitre ce bruit mais il en était sûr, ce bruit là… Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant ou plutôt, pas de cette façon là.

Dean apparentait ce son à un bruit de crécelle très grave et beaucoup moins rapide… Un bruit qu'il se souvenait avoir fait autrefois pour effrayer Sammy. Il se rappela un instant, que lorsque son père allait chasser, laissant les deux enfants seuls, lui se cachait parfois dans le placard de la chambre de son frère et l'attendait. Lorsque Sam pénétrait dans la chambre, il pouvait entendre l'ainé qui faisait trembler sa gorge d'un son rauque et guttural, un son qui, à chaque fois, faisait blêmir le cadet.

Dean sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le son reprenait de plus belle. Machinalement, il se frotta les bras, envahi par la chair de poule. Il éteignit sa lampe, au cas où, puis essaya de ne faire aucun bruit, espérant que ce son s'éloigne un peu plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à celui à qui il appartenait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le son avait disparu et le chasseur reprit sa marche. Il avança sur une vingtaine de mètres et se rendit compte que la galerie remontait légèrement, en plus de s'élargir considérablement aussi bien en largeur qu'en hauteur. Il pouvait maintenant se tenir debout sans aucune difficulté et ainsi, accélérer le pas.

Malheureusement sa joie fut de courte durée : quelques autres mètres plus tard, à bout de souffle par la montée de la galerie, il dut stopper net. S'il s'avançait ne serait-ce que d'une dizaine de centimètres, son corps chuterait dans le ravin qui lui faisait maintenant face.

****************************

Sam avait contourné presque la totalité de la colline, s'enfonçant au maximum dans les bois pour ne pas être vu par celui ou celle qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Les arbres le cachaient de toutes réverbérations de la lune, les étoiles étaient inexistantes et pour le cadet ce détail avait son importance. Si créature il y avait, elle était exactement dans la même position que lui à cet instant. De plus, Sam était armé et il avançait de manière à avoir vue sur tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui… Il était hors de question de se faire avoir par surprise…

Il arrivait à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la mine lorsqu'un léger mouvement sur sa gauche eut pour effet de le faire se jeter presque à plat ventre derrière un fourré. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il commençait à être pris de bouffées de chaleur.

Il redressa légèrement la tête et soudain se mit à grimacer devant sa propre bêtise. A quelques mètres de lui, un peu en dehors des bois, un lapin poursuivait sa route avant d'entrer dans son terrier. Le cadet se redressa aussitôt, dépité, et avança vers l'entrée de la mine qui lui faisait maintenant presque face.

****************************

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Certes la meilleure solution serait encore de faire demi-tour mais devoir repasser dans le boyau où pourrissaient les cadavres ne lui disait vraiment rien. De plus, il lui était impossible de remonter la galerie jusqu'à la grotte de départ en sens inverse : l'humidité et la pente maintenant ascendante ne lui faciliteraient pas la tâche. Cependant, il lui restait deux autres galeries vues précédemment et il se pouvait très bien que l'un de ces tunnels ne le ramène jusqu'à la sortie.

Il fit jouer la lumière sur les murs du ravin. Il n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur du trou et, pour s'en donner une, il jeta un caillou dans le vide. Il se pencha pour entendre le choc de la pierre sur le sol, tendit l'oreille, et lorsque, cinq bonnes secondes après, il entendit enfin le bruit sourd, il se mit à déglutir, grimaça et fit un pas en arrière.

Il remarqua qu'à l'autre bout du ravin, à environ deux mètres de lui, un tunnel lui faisait face. Il était légèrement en contrebas et il aurait été quasiment possible de sauter pour l'atteindre. Mais la profondeur du ravin le fit réfléchir à deux fois et, arquant un sourcil, il fit un nouveaux pas en arrière et décida de rebrousser chemin.

Au moment où sa lampe revint sur le tunnel par lequel il était arrivé, un léger grattement le fit revenir en arrière.

Il entendait comme des os qui craquaient et des raclements répétitifs. Il chercha sur le sol à l'aide de la lumière si un rat venait lui rendre visite mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part la sienne. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque cette fois-ci, les raclements se firent plus rapide.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité du tunnel, balaya les parois de sa lampe et soudain revint légèrement en arrière.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Au plafond de la grotte, dans la lumière de sa torche, il découvrit l'origine des raclements. Accrochée telle une araignée sur la paroi lisse, la tête en bas, une créature au corps blanc et presque humaine venait de faire son apparition.


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Sam s'était engouffré dans la mine espérant y trouver son frère mais à cet instant, tout espoir s'était dissipé. Alors qu'il s'était engagé dans la galerie principale et qu'il n'avait parcouru que quelques centaines de mètres, un éboulement lui avait barré la route. A l'entrée de la mine il avait vu deux autres galeries plus petites et il avait rebroussé chemin en espérant que le sort ne s'acharne pas sur lui.

La mine qu'il avait investi était un ancien gisement de charbon et était abandonnée depuis des années, cependant, près de l'éboulement, il avait découvert des traces de pas humains.

Le cadet n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'un Wendigo sévissait dans les parages, il ne connaissait aucune autre créature qui puisse laisser ce genre d'empreintes.

Il avançait doucement, cherchant de tous côtés un tunnel caché, un passage, une possible entrée vers une nouvelle galerie mais, au bout de deux bonnes heures, il s'était avoué vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas avancer plus dans l'une ou l'autre des galeries.

En sortant de la mine, il se mit à sourire devant la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Derrière les arbres, la lueur rosée du petit matin commençait à illuminer les cimes dans un brouillard qui s'estompait quasiment au fil des secondes.

Il sortit vite de cet état de béatitude en se souvenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son frère et reprit une nouvelle marche. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait une autre entrée pour la mine, et pourquoi pas des grottes accessibles. Dean n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça, sans laisser de traces.

Sam avait la gorge de plus en plus nouée. Le soleil se levait et il avait de plus en plus de doutes sur le fait qu'il allait retrouver l'aîné. Et quand bien même, plusieurs heures après, dans quel état serait Dean s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… ?

****************************

A peine avait-il aperçu la créature qu'il s'était planqué dos à la paroi de peur qu'elle ne le voie. Il suait à grosses gouttes et sentait la sueur lui dégouliner le long du dos. Il réentendit les raclements des griffes de la chose se rapprocher et soudain son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il serrait son arme au point d'entendre ses phalanges craquer et respirait le plus lentement possible. Il faisait noir dans cet endroit et s'il se risquait à tirer sur la créature, il pourrait très bien manquer sa cible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le son entendu plus tôt lui parvint à nouveau. Le chasseur se sentit trembler de tout son être, ce bruit lui foutait la trouille et il serrait les dents en priant pour que la créature s'éloigne. Il ne faisait aucun geste, aucun bruit, se contentant de scruter dans l'obscurité la paroi face à lui.

Il respirait par la bouche… La puanteur avait envahi l'espace et pendant un instant, Dean s'était dit que cette bestiole n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Cette odeur pestilentielle qu'il sentait depuis le début venait d'elle…

Un grognement se fit entendre puis l'instant d'après, les raclements s'éloignèrent. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la chose était bel et bien partie, il souffla et s'accroupit pour reprendre ses esprits. Il reposa sa tête en arrière, patienta cinq minutes et se redressa.

Il allait rebrousser chemin et tenter de récupérer la salle où il y avait les cadavres d'animaux. Il avait marché durant plusieurs heures mais il s'en fichait royalement, il connaissait un peu mieux la galerie et pourrait ainsi accélérer le pas.

Il marchait à vitesse raisonnable tout en remuant son esprit dans tous les sens. Ce qu'il avait vu n'avait rien d'un Wendigo. Cette bête avait le corps d'un homme mais même s'il n'avait pas vu son visage, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Il était agile pour s'agripper ainsi aux parois, et avait de longues griffes… Ce qui l'avait rebuté, c'était ce corps blanc, sans aucune pigmentation, comme s'il s'agissait d'un humain qui avait muté…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit qu'il commençait à reconnaître et qui venait face à lui. Ce même son bientôt accompagné des raclements si familiers, des raclements plus nombreux cette fois-ci. «_ Ils sont plusieurs_ ». Cette idée lui fit serrer les dents et il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire : continuer droit devant et risquer de se retrouver face à plusieurs de ces créatures ou repartir en arrière et se retrouver de nouveau face au gouffre.

Il était pris entre deux feux, incapable de faire le moindre choix malgré le fait que le son de crécelle se rapprochait. Alors il décida de ne pas bouger, ou presque.

Il se cala contre le mur, prit une profonde inspiration et attendit, la sueur tombant sur ses paupières, que les créatures passent devant lui en priant que son choix soit le plus raisonnable.

Il entendait les griffes qui dérapaient sur le sol, le bruit de leurs mains qui tapaient contre la caillasse et leur respiration courte, saccadée…

Quelques secondes plus tard, les raclements ne furent plus qu'à un ou deux mètres et Dean ferma les yeux. Il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais ce simple réflexe lui fit reprendre confiance en lui. Il serra à nouveau son arme qu'il sentait trembler contre sa jambe et rouvrit lentement les paupières. Il ne distinguait rien mais soudain sentit le poids de l'une des créatures écraser l'un de ses pieds et s'arrêter juste dessus. Le chasseur en avait retenu sa respiration.

Il entendit un nouveau grognement, semblable à celui d'un guépard qui s'apprête à attaquer sa proie, et sentit à quelques centimètres de son visage une odeur plus que nauséabonde. La créature s'était mise debout et reniflait les alentours. Le chasseur pensa à dégainer son arme mais aux bruits qu'il entendait derrière la bestiole, il en conclut qu'elles devaient être au moins cinq ou six et se ravisa.

Il sentit le souffle de la chose s'approcher de son nez et il se mit à déglutir silencieusement lorsque l'haleine fétide vint lui attaquer les narines. Puis, la créature se recula, libéra le pied de Dean de son emprise et continua sa route. L'aîné entendit les autres bêtes la suivre et en quelques secondes, elles s'étaient toutes éloignées, laissant Dean tétanisé, toujours adossé au mur.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir bouger, s'assurant que les créatures étaient déjà loin pour qu'il puisse le faire.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna du mur en laissant ses yeux parcourir l'obscurité dans la direction où elles étaient parties. Il sentait son corps trembler et se dit qu'il avait déjà vu pire et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Certainement que l'obscurité et les lieux très exigus et étroits y étaient pour quelque chose. Et il se l'avouait, cet endroit le rendait peu à peu claustrophobe.

Il reprit sa marche en tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il l'avait compris lorsque les créatures étaient passées près de lui, elles ne pouvaient pas le voir cependant, si elles étaient devenues aveugles à force de hanter l'obscurité de ces grottes, il se pouvait qu'elles se déplacent en fonction des bruits qui les entouraient.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il sursauta au bruit d'un grognement derrière lui et pas très éloigné. L'une des créatures avait fait marche arrière…

Il pressa le pas, butant contre des pierres et soudain s'étala de tout son long dans un bruit sourd. Il se retourna, fixa l'obscurité et entendit alors un raclement à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

****************************

Se fixant pour objectif de contourner la colline puis de revenir vers l'Impala, Sam explorait les environs scrupuleusement. Il ne se fiait plus à la carte de la forêt, il y avait eu bien trop de changements depuis la tempête et ça faussait les idées du cadet plutôt que de les lui éclaircir.

Alors qu'il scrutait le haut de la colline, il aperçut une petite cavité sur l'un des flancs qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de large. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à marcher dans sa direction dans l'optique d'y jeter un œil.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait rejoint le trou et avait plongé son regard à l'intérieur. C'était sombre et particulièrement humide. «_Parfait pour un garde-manger_ » s'était-il dit à voix basse. Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder aux alentours puis reposa ses yeux sur l'ouverture.

Son regard fut attiré par une trace sombre qui contrastait légèrement avec la pierre noire qui ornait l'entrée de la cavité. Il effleura du bout des doigts la tache de sang et se mit à grimacer. Elle n'était pas vieille et datait peut-être de cette nuit. A la pensée que ce sang pouvait peut-être appartenir à Dean ou au garde-forestier, le cœur de Sam se serra en même temps que ses mâchoires.

Il se pinça les lèvres, et l'instant d'après, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir et poussé par cet instinct fraternel qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, il entrait les jambes les premières, dans la cavité, une arme dans une main et une lampe dans l'autre.

Il parcourut quelques mètres sur les fesses, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait aux parois humides. La cavité descendait sur quelques mètres pour aboutir sur un boyau beaucoup moins étroit où le cadet pouvait se redresser légèrement.

Il ne pouvait pas se tenir complètement debout et ce fut presque replié sur lui-même qu'il balaya la petite salle de sa lampe torche. Il aperçut un petit passage à un mètre de lui et, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il pourrait remonter à la surface par le tunnel qu'il venait d'emprunter, il se baissa à nouveau et se mit à ramper dans le passage étroit.

Il parcourut quelques mètres de cette façon et se rendit compte que plus il avançait, plus le passage se rétrécissait. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin lorsque le passage s'élargit de nouveau pour déboucher sur une nouvelle salle.

Malheureusement, cette salle se trouvait en contrebas, offrant une différence de presque trois mètres par rapport au tunnel où se trouvait le cadet.

Il se mit à pester mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix : si la cavité empruntée pour arriver jusqu'ici était la seule entrée de la grotte, elle était aussi la seule sortie et il ne pouvait pas se risquer à s'enfoncer un peu plus sans avoir le matériel nécessaire. Il secoua la tête et fit demi-tour et en quelques minutes seulement, il refit surface et sortit du trou. Il se redressa, scrutant l'horizon dessiné de la cime des arbres et, repérant l'endroit, il se hâta de rejoindre l'Impala.

****************************

Dean était resté allongé, espérant que cette fois-ci aussi la créature passerait à ses côtés sans le voir ni l'entendre. Malheureusement, celle-ci venait de se mettre à renifler ses chaussures et le chasseur n'était pas dupe… Elle savait qu'un intrus avait infiltré son repaire.

Dean serra les dents et soudain le grognement de la chose se fit assourdissant et résonna en écho dans un vacarme tonitruant. Le chasseur eut le réflexe de lui donner un violent coup de pied et tapa dans le mille en pleine obscurité et, alors que la créature se remettait de ce coup arrivé sans qu'elle s'y attende, Dean tenta de s'extirper des griffes qu'elle venait de planter dans sa jambe droite. Il se débattit comme un diable pendant plusieurs secondes, sentant les griffes lui lacérer la peau et l'odeur pestilentielle qui lui dévorait peu à peu les narines. Il essayait en vain d'attraper son arme mais la bestiole venait de lui mordre le bras et il se mit à hurler de douleur. Et soudain, un coup de feu résonna dans le tunnel et le silence reprit possession des lieux. L'instant d'après et durant quelques secondes, le temps s'arrêta pour le chasseur qui se dégagea du corps de la bestiole d'un geste vif, l'arme fumante encore au poing. Il tendit l'oreille, se redressa brusquement et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, lorsque les grognements des autres créatures qui venaient de se mettre à cavaler se firent entendre derrière lui.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Sam n'avait mis qu'une heure à rejoindre l'Impala. Il avait courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine mais l'obscurité ne lui faisait plus défaut contrairement à plusieurs heures auparavant. Il arriva sur le parking toujours en courant, se jeta sur la portière de la voiture et en deux temps trois mouvements, il s'empara de plusieurs cordes et reprit aussitôt sa course effrénée à travers les bois en direction de la grotte.

Le cadet était à bout de souffle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, poussé par le réel désir de retrouver son frère le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas revivre seul, sans Dean à ses côtés. Cette idée là, cette pensée, lui était devenue insoutenable. Il avait besoin de Dean, d'être à ses côtés pour se battre et même s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Non il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité… Il continua sa course et arriva à l'entrée de la grotte alors que le soleil commençait à être caché par de lourds nuages noirs.

Sam prit ses précautions et accrocha une première corde à l'extérieur de la grotte pour la faire descendre le long du tunnel. Lorsqu'il l'avait remonté la première fois, les parois étaient plus que glissantes et s'il retrouvait son frère dans un état lamentable, la corde serait une sécurité.

Une fois descendu dans le premier boyau, il chercha un rocher assez gros et qui ne bougerait pas pour y accrocher une seconde corde. Il fit les mêmes manipulations qu'auparavant et descendit la galerie étroite jusqu'à la grande salle. Dans cette galerie, il avait remarqué de nouvelles taches de sang qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de son premier passage et son cœur s'était mis à battre de nouveau plus fort. Il espérait que Dean soit sain et sauf et surtout, qu'il le retrouverait dans cette grotte.

La corde était assez longue et il put aisément descendre jusqu'en bas de la salle. Lorsqu'il y posa les pieds, il bombarda de lumière les parois caverneuses à la recherche d'une autre âme que la sienne et surtout d'un autre passage qui pourrait le faire avancer un peu. Il fit quelques mètres de plus et aperçut de nouvelles taches sombres sur le sol et des éclaboussures sur les parois. La violence de ces tâches de sang lui permettait de juger sans mal qu'il y avait eu un massacre à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il chercha un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire croire que ça n'était pas son frère qui avait subit ce sort et soudain, le cœur battant et une grimace lui barrant le visage, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. A quelques centimètres de lui, il venait d'apercevoir la tête du garde-forestier.

****************************

Deux heures qu'il s'était planqué sous le tas de fourrures pour échapper aux créatures. Il avait compté les minutes pour ne pas penser à la peur qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Il leur avait échappé de justesse en se jetant dans le nid. Il s'était recouvert des peaux d'animaux juste avant que les bestioles n'envahissent la salle pour passer à l'autre tunnel. Il s'était fait piétiner, avait senti leurs mains et leurs pieds lui broyer le dos et avait prié pour que les choses n'entendent pas ses os craquer. Elles avaient fait plusieurs allers et retours pendant tout ce temps, à la recherche de l'intrus qui avait tué l'une d'entre elles et devaient rager de ne pas mettre la main dessus.

Dean n'avait pas voulu bouger, sentant que sa cachette lui était bénéfique et de toute façon ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il sentait que les créatures lui avaient au moins déplacé une ou deux côtes et sa jambe ainsi que son bras le faisaient souffrir. La bête qui l'avait attaqué dans le tunnel lui avait littéralement arraché la chair de la jambe et la blessure devait être grave au vu de la douleur qu'elle lui procurait. Seul sous le tas de fourrures, il s'était mis à espérer que son frère le retrouve, mais le fait de savoir Sam aussi en danger que lui si celui-ci le cherchait, l'avait freiné dans son espérance. Il s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit par sa faute.

Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il retrouve lui-même Sammy, il fallait qu'il bouge de là.

Il redressa légèrement la tête et alluma sa lampe torche qu'il dirigea vers le tunnel par lequel les créatures étaient reparties. Soudain, il entendit le son guttural qui résonna au travers de la galerie et plutôt que d'éteindre sa lampe, il laissa dépasser son bras et posa la torche sur le tas de fourrures, puis, il se cacha à nouveau, espérant qu'il avait vu juste. Si ces bestioles étaient aveugles, il espérait qu'elles ne feraient pas attention a cette lumière, qu'elles ne la verraient pas.

Alors qu'il baissait la tête pour mieux se camoufler, il fronça les sourcils. A la lueur de la lampe, à quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut une masse imposante sur le tas de fourrures et il mit plusieurs secondes à discerner le corps d'un homme.

Au vu des habits qu'il portait, Dean s'imaginait qu'il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un garde forestier. La tête avait été arrachée et le corps était placé de telle sorte que Dean se trouvait face à la gorge tranchée du malheureux.

Le chasseur déglutit et l'instant d'après se retourna vers le tunnel, attiré par les grattements familiers.

Trois des créatures sortirent de la galerie, deux d'entre elles s'avancèrent vers le cadavre et la troisième se mit à cavaler sur le mur, s'agrippant à la paroi rocheuse, pour enfin faire un bond de plusieurs mètres jusqu'au corps.

Une des bestioles se mit à renifler l'air et Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. La sueur perlait sur son front, non seulement il avait chaud emmitouflé ainsi dans sa cachette mais l'angoisse de savoir que ces créatures pourraient le trouver y était aussi pour beaucoup.

La bête s'approcha peu à peu de lui, toujours en humant l'air et le chasseur serra les dents et ferma les yeux tout en plaquant un maximum sa tête contre le sol. Elle fit encore quelques pas à quatre pattes et sa dernière enjambée vit son pied atterrir sur la tête du jeune homme qui cessa aussitôt de respirer. Il avait ouvert les yeux et serrait les mâchoires au maximum, sentant le poids de la bête sur le haut de son crâne. Il avait envie de hurler, de sortir de sa cachette et de tirer sur les créatures, mais il savait pertinemment que le flingue était la seul arme qu'il avait en sa possession et ne voulait pas user les balles alors qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir en restant planqué de cette manière. Son cœur battait à grand coups, il sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites et la bête ne bougeait toujours pas, écrasant la tête du chasseur de tout son poids. Il desserra la mâchoire et une larme, mêlée à la sueur de son front se mit à rouler le long de sa joue. « _Sammy…_ »

Cette pensée tournée vers son frère l'encouragea et il refoula ses larmes, serrant dans sa main gauche l'arme qui pourrait peut-être le sauver. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se décider et, au moment où il pensait se lever et tirer sur les créatures, la bestiole qui écrasait toujours son crâne se dirigea vers la lampe qu'elle renifla.

Dean souffla silencieusement et tenta de reprendre sa respiration en entendant les grognements de la bestiole se diriger vers le cadavre. Il entendait des bruits de chairs qui se déchiraient, des os qui se mettaient à craquer et releva lentement la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Les trois créatures dévoraient le corps et le bruit presque métallique de leurs dents sur les os fit grincer celles de Dean. Deux des créatures lui faisaient dos et la troisième avait le visage baignée dans la lumière de la lampe torche. Elle se redressa pour engloutir ce que Dean imaginait comme être l'intestin de l'homme et il put alors voir entièrement le visage ensanglantée de la bête.

Elle avait les yeux blancs, presque fermés et des oreilles inexistantes. A leur place, il y avait juste deux trous. Le nez était fin, comme coupé au ciseau et la bouche… La bouche fit grimacer le chasseur. Les dents de devant supérieures ressortaient légèrement et étaient démesurément grandes. Celle d'en bas étaient plus petites, mais comme les autres, très pointues. Dean comprit à cet instant que la blessure de son bras devait peut-être être aussi grave que celle de sa jambe.

La créature rabaissa vivement sa tête dans les entrailles de l'homme et Dean continua de regarder la scène avec attention. Au vue des griffes de cette chose il se mit à penser qu'il avait été chanceux que sa jambe ait été toujours en un seul morceau. La manière dont les créatures s'en servaient pour lacérer le corps du malheureux et la façon qu'elles avaient de le bouffer lui fit avoir un haut le cœur et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se vomir dessus.

La scène se déroula sur plusieurs minutes et, une fois qu'elles eurent finit leur repas et alors que les créatures s'éloignaient dans la galerie par laquelle elles étaient arrivées, le sang de Dean se glaça et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Un coup de feu venant de l'autre tunnel venait de se faire entendre et les trois créatures avaient bondit dans la direction du bruit qui avait résonné dans la salle pendant de longues secondes.

****************************

Le cadet avait parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres dans une galerie illuminée de phosphore. En d'autres circonstances, Sam aurait été ébloui par la beauté des lieux mais savoir Dean peut-être à la merci de la créature qui avait coursé le garde forestier, l'encourageait à avancer à vitesse constante.

Il marchait rapidement évitant les grosses pierres tachées de sang et qui barraient parfois le passage. Il avait sa lampe dans une main et tout en avançant plaquait son arme, dont il avait armé le chien, dans l'obscurité. Avec une sécurité en moins il serait sûr de pouvoir tirer rapidement au cas où il se trouverait nez à nez avec la créature.

Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner et il se retourna instinctivement. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui dans la galerie, il reprit sa route mais alors qu'il fit un nouveau pas, il buta contre une pierre et se rattrapa de justesse en prenant appui sur le mur. Le chien de l'arme étant désarmé, cette simple tentative de rester debout eut pour effet de lui faire tirer une balle dans le vide qui alla finir sa course sur le mur d'en face dans une gerbe de caillasses qui explosèrent autour du cadet.

Le coup de feu résonna dans l'obscurité et quelques secondes plus tard des cris lointains se firent entendre. « _Dean ??!!..._ »


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Lorsque la détonation avait retenti, le cœur de Dean avait failli flancher. Il sentait, il savait que c'était l'arme de son frère qui venait de résonner dans les tunnels. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir et n'écoutant que son instinct fraternel qui le poussait à sauver les fesses de Sam, il s'était redressé et s'était mis à crier et secouer la lampe pour attirer les bêtes qui étaient déjà parties dans la direction de son frère.

Quand il entendit la cavalcade et fut sûr que les bestioles revenaient vers lui, il se jeta sur le corps sanglant du garde forestier. Il avait aperçu, alors que les bêtes étaient en train de le bouffer, le talkie-walkie de l'homme. En quelques secondes, Dean enjamba les fourrures, jeta le talkie allumé et grésillant dans le tunnel, courut à l'autre bout de la caverne puis éteignit la lampe.

Il entendit les bêtes se ruer dans la salle puis sauter dans le tunnel en se dirigeant vers l'appareil. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les bestioles étaient toutes passées, il se mit à courir dans le passage opposé en espérant que ses pas n'alerteraient pas les créatures. Malheureusement sa prière resta vaine car à peines quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les griffes racler le sol et se rapprocher dangereusement.

Il arriva au bout du tunnel, face au ravin, à bout de force. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir le martyr et au lieu de tenter de sauter de l'autre côté, il prit son courage à deux mains et, s'accrochant aux aspérités de la paroi, se mit à grimper au dessus de l'ouverture.

A peine avait-il remonté son pied qu'il entendit plusieurs des créatures sauter d'un côté à l'autre et continuer leur course à travers la galerie.

****************************

En entendant la voix de son frère s'écrier de cette façon, le corps de Sam s'était mis à trembler. Dean était toujours en vie…

Les hurlements qu'avaient poussés l'ainé ne lui semblaient pas être des cris d'horreur ou de panique. Dean avait appelé. Appelé quoi au juste ? Ca il allait devoir le découvrir, même si au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

L'ainé avait certainement fait diversion suite au coup de feu imprévu, pensant qu'il avait été tiré par Sam et lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver face à la créature. Elle était peut-être là, tapie dans l'obscurité. Cette éventualité avait suffi au cadet et il s'était armé de nouveaux du mieux qu'il l'avait pu. Il plaça le fusil qu'il avait pris en bandoulière contre son torse, l'arma. Puis il attrapa un couteau dans le sac à dos et le coinça entre ses côtes et son jean. Une fois préparé, il vérifia que son flingue était suffisamment chargé et serrant les dents, il reprit sa marche dans le tunnel.

Il ne savait pas à quelle distance se trouvait Dean et il angoissait de le savoir seul et peu armé à la merci de la créature. Il était soulagé de l'avoir entendu crier mais ça ne lui enlevait pas la crainte qu'il avait en ce qui concernait l'état de son frère.

S'il avait vu juste, c'était Dean qui était maintenant en danger. Il avait rappelé la créature à lui et il risquait peut-être d'y laisser la vie. Sur cette pensée, Sam accéléra le pas. « _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard_ ».

****************************

Toutes les créatures étaient passées dans l'autre tunnel et maintenant Dean en était revenu au point de départ. Il avait espéré faire diversion mais au lieu de ça il avait amené les bêtes directement vers le coup de feu. « _Vers Sam_ » s'était-il dit silencieusement.

Il était toujours accroché à la paroi et se rendait compte à cet instant qu'il lui avait été plus facile de monter que ça ne le serait de redescendre, surtout que le caillou qu'il venait de laisser tomber par inadvertance n'avait toujours pas atteint le sol du ravin.

Il avait gardé la lampe torche dans sa bouche alors qu'il grimpait le long du mur et avait coincé l'arme dans son jean. Il n'y voyait rien et s'était dit qu'il aurait été plus simple d'éclairer le mur pour redescendre plus facilement.

Sur la pointe des pieds et accroché d'une seule main, il saisit la lampe, l'alluma et se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur pour reprendre un minimum de force.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à descendre, il sentit quelque chose lui couler sur le visage et soudain ses narines se firent agresser par une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Puis, à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, il entendit ce son si particulier, ce grognement félin, cette vibration qui le fit déglutir d'angoisse et trembler de peur.

****************************

Sam avait atterri dans une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs entrées vers d'autres tunnels. La lumière de la lampe ne suffisait pas à éclairer les lieux, aussi le cadet chercha un morceau de bois ou autre chose qui pourrait lui servir pour fabriquer une torche.

Il balaya le sol de la lampe et grimaça lorsque la lumière s'arrêta sur un tas d'ossements humains. Il s'en approcha et se mit à compter le nombre de crânes qui étaient visibles. Trois. Certainement les victimes disparues au cours des derniers mois.

Il souffla fort et l'instant d'après, tout en serrant les dents, arracha un pan de sa chemise et le plaça autour d'un os assez long. Puis il enduit le morceau de tissu d'essence et alluma sa torche.

En un instant, la salle fut baignée de lumière et Sam pu discerner sans mal les alentours. Cette grotte était très haute et le plafond était recouvert de stalactites qui faisaient couler de minces filets d'eau dont les gouttes résonnaient en écho.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant rien d'autre d'intéressant dans cette salle, il décida d'avancer à travers l'une des quatre galeries qui lui faisaient face. Il aurait aimé savoir dans quoi il se fourrait et surtout si le passage qu'il était en train d'emprunter était le bon. Il n'y avait pas un son à part le bruit de ses pas et du crépitement des flammes au bout de la torche. Il avançait à pas réguliers mais plus il parcourait de distance et plus il doutait de son choix. Il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui disait de s'arrêter là et de rebrousser chemin.

****************************

Dean releva la tête et déglutit lorsqu'il vit au dessus de lui ce que la lumière de sa lampe éclairait.

A quelques centimètres de son visage, les dents aiguisées de l'une des créatures lui faisaient face et déversaient sur lui une bave fétide.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et, avant qu'il ait fait le moindre geste, la bestiole se jeta sur lui et l'entraina avec elle dans une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs mètres.

La bête se rattrapa à la roche de l'autre côté du ravin, saisit Dean par le col de sa veste et planta ses crocs dans l'épaule du bras déjà blessé du chasseur. Le jeune homme poussa alors un hurlement qui énerva encore plus la créature et celle-ci resserra à nouveau sa mâchoire sur l'épaule déjà en piteux état.

Dean avait des larmes de douleurs qui lui barraient le visage, il essayait de s'extirper des griffes de son agresseur mais la bête était vivace et beaucoup plus agile que le chasseur. L'ainé essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper son arme toujours coincée dans son jean alors que son corps pendait dans le vide seulement rattaché à la terre ferme par les crocs du monstre. Puis soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, la créature fit un geste qui eut pour effet de le faire voler au-dessus d'elle et le jeune homme alla s'écraser lourdement sur le sol de la galerie. En quelques secondes, elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui et tenta de le mordre à plusieurs reprises au visage. Dean poussait la bête malgré son handicap causé par son bras devenu maintenant invalide, mais ses forces s'estompaient à vue d'œil. Il serrait les dents et la sueur due à l'effort fit glisser peu à peu ses mains sur la peau froide de la créature. Dans un dernier élan de force il repoussa la chose contre le mur, se redressa, dégaina son arme et tira dans l'obscurité.

Le silence prit place mais alors que Dean poussait un soupir de soulagement, la vibration gutturale se fit entendre face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur le côté que la bête fonça sur lui et alla droit dans le ravin, emportant avec elle le chasseur.

****************************

Il avait entendu un hurlement et avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas celui de son frère mais lorsque le coup de feu avait été tiré, il avait su que c'était Dean. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, ça ne devait être que lui…

Le jeune chasseur avait fait demi-tour et courait dans la galerie mitoyenne, s'éclairant de la torche qu'il avait fabriquée quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait parcouru une bonne centaine de mètres lorsqu'il s'arrêta, écœuré par une odeur qui semblait être celle de la chair en décomposition. Dans une grimace de dégout, il remonta son tee-shirt sur son nez et continua d'avancer, plus lentement cette fois-ci.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le bruit d'une cavalcade se fit entendre. Sam fronça les sourcils pour tenter d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, pensant se retrouver d'un instant à l'autre face à son frère, mais le bruit qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse lui fit penser plus à un troupeau qu'aux enjambées de Dean.

Il serra les dents se demandant s'il devait affronter ce qui venait à lui mais plus les pas se rapprochaient et plus cette détermination commençait à s'enfuir par les pores de sa peau. Il était en sueur, regardant de tous côtés comment il pourrait réussir à se sauver de ce qui l'attendait et soudain, il aperçut une brèche très étroite à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'y engouffra et jeta la torche le plus loin possible pour attirer les choses à qui appartenaient les pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière éclairant les parois de la galerie, Sam put compter quatre créatures qui passèrent près de lui en cavalant, pas une de plus.

Les mâchoires serrées, il sortit de sa cachette et, rebroussant chemin, avança silencieusement jusqu'à l'autre bout du tunnel. Il tenait son flingue fermement et ne faisait paraitre aucune émotion… Aucune sauf une… Il avait la rage parce qu'il savait que les hurlements de son frère, qu'il avait entendus plus tôt, étaient dus à l'attaque de l'une d'entre elles.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Dean n'avait pas entendu le corps de la créature tomber au fond du trou et supposait très fortement, aux sons qu'il entendait résonner dans le ravin, qu'elle avait, elle aussi, réussi à s'agripper à la paroi. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne l'entraine complètement avec elle mais il avait tellement de rage en lui qu'il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces aux pierres qui trainaient sur le sol. Avec le poids de la bête qui s'accrochait à ses jambes, il avait glissé et ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans la poussière. Il avait tenu bon, par la seule force des ongles, s'en arrachant deux aux passages. Puis, quand il avait eu une prise suffisante, il s'était débattu et avait frappé la bête à plusieurs reprises au visage. Elle était tombée mais il attendait toujours ce bruit. Cet écho qu'il aurait du entendre…

Les jambes dans le vide, il tenta de remonter et dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois. La quatrième fut la bonne et il se laissa glisser sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Sa courte pause fut interrompue par le raclement de la bête qui remontait rapidement. Il se releva en vitesse, pestant contre la lampe qu'il avait lâchée durant le combat et se souvint alors que son zippo était toujours dans sa poche. Tout en cherchant le briquet, il se mit à tâter le sol des pieds pour retrouver son arme et une fois trouvée, il visa le gouffre et marcha à reculons.

Il n'avait aucune visibilité et essayait toujours d'attraper le zippo puis, quand ce fut fait, il l'alluma aussitôt. Il avait l'épaule déboitée et il n'y voyait quasiment rien mais il comprit la raison de sa demi-cécité lorsqu'il se passa la main sur le visage. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. En retombant sur le sol alors que la bête l'y avait projeté il avait dû se blesser à la tête, ne s'en était pas rendu compte et le liquide rougeâtre avait coulé le long de son visage.

Un grognement se fit entendre devant lui et cette fois-ci il se tint prêt à l'affronter. Il marchait toujours à reculons pour mettre de la distance entre la bestiole et lui et patienta de longues secondes pendant lesquelles elle n'apparaissait toujours pas. Puis soudain, la bête qui avait fait le tour de l'entrée du tunnel de manière à se retrouver au dessus du passage, se mit à hurler.

Mais ce hurlement là n'était pas pour Dean… Elle appelait ses congénères.

Elle descendit sa tête qui maintenant dépassait du plafond et le chasseur écarquilla les yeux. Il lui semblait que la bête le narguait, un large sourire découvrant ses crocs sur son visage.

****************************

L'arme au bout des bras, Sam avançait prudemment. L'une des créatures était restée près de la torche qui flamboyait encore, à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle lui faisait dos et ne semblait pas l'entendre arriver. Un bon point pour lui s'il savait se faire aussi discret qu'une mouche.

Il fit encore quelques mètres et, apercevant maintenant une bonne partie de la salle par laquelle il était arrivé, il se mit à déglutir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il stoppa net son avancée pour refaire quelques pas en arrière, le regard toujours vissé sur la créature à l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas entendu les autres bêtes arriver et ne pensait devoir à faire qu'à ces quatre là… Mais c'était une véritable colonie qui marchait le long des parois de la salle. De là où il était, il pouvait en compter déjà six à terre et deux au plafond. Beaucoup trop nombreuse à son gout et n'étant pas suicidaire à ce point là, il se dit qu'il valait mieux rebrousser chemin.

Silencieusement, il fit deux trois pas en arrière et se retourna lentement. Il avança quelques mètres dans la galerie, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs de temps en temps derrière son épaule puis quand il fut assez loin, il reprit sa torche et l'alluma.

Soudain, alors qu'il marchait sans un bruit, un hurlement lointain se fit entendre, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son frère…

Ce simple cri fit trembler Sam au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'osait pas bouger et fermait les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Puis, peu à peu, il se retourna et la lueur de la lampe, tremblotante, parcourra le corps blanc de l'une des créatures qui venait de se mettre debout face à lui.

Il resta stoïque et retint sa respiration pour ne pas risquer de vomir ses tripes à cause de l'odeur qui venait de s'infiltrer dans ses narines et, lorsque la lumière atteignit le visage de la bête, celle-ci se mit à hurler à son tour alors qu'au fond de la galerie, une détonation venait de se faire entendre.

****************************

Si la bête avait put lire sur le visage de Dean à cet instant elle y aurait lu la haine qu'il ressentait pour son adversaire. Elle restait là, à le narguer, lui dans l'obscurité, elle la tête en bas la secouant de gauche à droite et reniflant la peur qui émanait du jeune homme. La bave dégoulina et forma une flaque sur le sol et soudain elle se mit à avancer, toujours suspendue au plafond.

Le chasseur savait que le moindre de ses gestes pouvait être perçu par la créature alors, avec une minutie particulière, il leva son arme vers la bête. Le cuir de son blouson lui fit défaut l'espace d'une milliseconde et c'est le temps qu'il suffit à la créature pour se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et une nouvelle détonation résonna. Le corps de la bête, plongeant sur celui de Dean, s'écrasa sur le chasseur et ils tombèrent à la renverse.

Il se débarrassa du cadavre, se redressa et, une grimace de dédain sur le visage, le poussa jusqu'au bord du ravin et le fit tomber. Cette fois-ci, le choc résonna et il serra les dents satisfait d'avoir vaincu une autre de ces maudites bestioles.

Quand il avait tiré, il lui avait semblé entendre un nouveau hurlement à l'autre bout de la galerie, alors, pensant son frère bel et bien en danger, il s'était mis à marcher dans le tunnel, l'arme en main, prêt à affronter l'une d'elle.

Les flammes du zippo éclairaient les parois et laissaient glisser des ombres glauques autour du chasseur. Il ne se sentait pas bien, contrarié et effrayé par l'endroit et les créatures et surtout il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Le moindre effort pour relever le bras blessé lui décrochait une grimace de douleur et il sentait que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. L'adrénaline qui était monté en lui pendant son face à face avec la bête redescendait et la fatigue semblait prendre le dessus. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, combien d'heures s'étaient écoulés, depuis quand il n'avait pas dormi…

Ses pensées commençaient à s'obscurcir, son esprit se mettait à jouer avec lui, lui montrant des choses qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, sa vue ternie par les images d'horreur et de supplice qui lui revenaient parfois en rêve. Il se mit à suffoquer, il lui semblait que les murs se rapprochaient, que le sol se mettait à bouger. Il voyait des ombres, entendait des cris… Il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de discerner un point fixe dans l'obscurité, un point imaginaire… Il venait de se souvenir du discours de son frère « _Il fait plus noir que la nuit là-dessous, si les personnes tombent dans ces grottes, elles peuvent être désorientées, déshydratées et souffrir d'hallucinations… _».

Ses forces le quittèrent complètement et dans un souffle de douleur il tomba les genoux à terre. Il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il continue d'avancer mais la fatigue était plus forte… Il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et s'endormir, se laisser aller…

A bout de force il se releva et marcha encore quelques minutes pour trouver une brèche, un coin où il pourrait se reposer et où il ne serait pas en danger. Au bout de quelques mètres, en hauteur, il aperçut un trou dans la roche, assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y installer un court instant le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il prit soin de se faire un garrot avec son tee-shirt pour son bras et sa jambe puis agrippa la roche et se hissa dans l'interstice.

Il n'allait y rester que quelques secondes… Quelques minutes… Le temps de fermer les yeux et de se sentir mieux…

****************************

Les créatures se rapprochaient peu à peu, faisant crisser leurs griffes sur le sol. Sam n'était pas dupe… C'était elle ou lui… Et vu le nombre croissant de ces bestioles qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, il s'était mis à douter sérieusement qu'il puisse avoir le dessus…

Il tenait la torche à bout de bras, la faisant voler de droite à gauche pour les tenir éloigné le plus longtemps possible mais ses gestes commencèrent à énerver sérieusement les créatures qui se mirent à grogner les unes après les autres.

Il avait la mâchoire crispée et se demandait ce qu'elles attendaient pour l'attaquer. Elles étaient sournoises, vicieuses, et leur seul sourire, qu'elle montrait à Sam, prouvaient à quel point sentir la peur du cadet les excitaient.

Plus elles avançaient et plus Sam reculait. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, comptant inconsciemment le nombre de créatures qui lui faisaient face. Une bonne dizaine. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il s'en sorte… Un miracle ou juste un peu d'imagination.

Il sentait que les flammes de la torche les dérangeaient, elles les faisaient reculer, c'était peut être sa sortie de secours. En y regardant de plus près, le cadet s'était rendu compte que les bêtes n'y voyaient rien, à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient un pas elles tournaient la tête en grognant comme pour tendre l'oreille. Elles se déplaçaient grâce aux sons.

Tout en faisant bouger la torche pour que le crépitement des flammes couvre ses bruits, il se mit à chercher sa fiole d'essence dans son sac. Au bruit de la fermeture éclair, la créature qui était en tête s'était mise à renifler et la bave s'était mise à couler le long de sa bouche. Cette vision dégoutait le cadet et plus aucun sentiment, à part la haine, ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Mais il était confiant, agissait avec prudence, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Une fois la fiole en main, il se mit à en asperger le sol précautionneusement, presque sans un bruit et toujours en reculant. Il vida ainsi la fiole sur plusieurs mètres. Les bêtes commençaient à sentir cette odeur si particulière qui entrait insidieusement dans leurs narines et se mirent à grogner en se retournant les unes vers les autres, à cet instant, le visage de Sam était éclairé d'un sourire moqueur. Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les onze créatures, qu'il avait comptées auparavant, étaient toutes les pieds dans la flaque, il se baissa et y posa sa torche. Aussitôt, une gerbe de flammes s'empara des corps des bêtes et elles se mirent à hurler. En quelques secondes, Sam avait saisit une nouvelle fiole et s'était mis à jeter de l'essence sur les créatures qui grognèrent de plus belle. L'une d'elle, malgré le feu qui dansait sur son corps, s'approcha de lui et se jeta sur le chasseur. Mais Sam réceptionna le saut de la bête en se servant de la torche comme une batte de baseball et se mit à frapper la créature de toutes ses forces. Elle se mit à rugir et ses congénères, malgré le fait qu'elles s'embrasaient au point que leurs peaux devenaient inexistantes, avancèrent aussi vers le chasseur pour l'attaquer. La première créature était morte et Sam, l'adrénaline lui coulant au bout des doigts, était maintenant prêt à les affronter une à une. Il avança vers les bêtes, la rage au cœur et les poings serrés sur son arme archaïque.

****************************

Dean pensait avoir fermé les yeux seulement quelques secondes mais en réalité s'était assoupi plusieurs minutes. Le chasseur se sentait tellement faible, vidé de toutes forces qu'un simple mouvement du bras réveillait toutes les blessures de son corps. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés, souhaitant que quand il les rouvrirait, l'obscurité ferait place à la douceur du soleil…

Il avait mal au crâne, la blessure ouverte était maintenant pleine de sang séché et lorsqu'il y passa la main, les résidus lui collèrent aux doigts.

Il était temps qu'il reparte à la recherche de Sam, il était resté trop longtemps déjà à se reposer. Il releva un genou pour prendre appui lorsque soudain, il se fit trainer hors de sa cachette par les pieds et il retomba lourdement sur le sol de la galerie. Il sentit comme un poignard qui lui transperça la peau à hauteur de cuisse et au même moment, un grognement retentit. Les larmes aux yeux, il se mit à hurler. En une fraction de seconde, il se souvint des crochets qui lui avaient lacéré le corps, déchiré des lambeaux de chair… Il revivait à cet instant les supplices et les tortures subis en Enfer.


End file.
